collegeballlifefandomcom-20200213-history
Ben McLemore
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri | nationality = American | high_school = Christian Life Center (Humble, Texas) | college = Kansas (2012–2013) | draft_year = 2013 | draft_round = 1 | draft_pick = 7 | draft_team = Sacramento Kings | career_start = 2013 | career_end = | years1 = –present | team1 = Sacramento Kings | highlights = *Consensus All-American Second Team (2013) *All-Big 12 First Team (2013) | stat1label = | stat1value = | stat2label = | stat2value = | stat3label = | stat3value = | letter = | bbr = | profile = ben_mclemore }} 'Ben McLemore III'Keegan, Tom. Rising above: Ben McLemore elevates above adversity, Lawrence Journal-World, December 5, 2012. (born February 11, 1993) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Sacramento Kings of the NBA. McLemore played college basketball for the Kansas Jayhawks and is known for his athletic ability complemented by his outstanding jump shot. His size, style of play and unique set of abilities have garnered comparisons to NBA sharpshooter Ray Allen. He was the seventh pick for the 2013 NBA Draft.NBA Draft Prospect of the Week: Ben McLemore. Draft Express (December 24, 2012). Retrieved on 2013-01-11.23 – Ben McLemore. NBA Draft.net. Retrieved on 2013-01-11. Early life McLemore was born in St. Louis, Missouri to parents Ben McLemore II and Sonya Reid. He is the fourth of five children. McLemore is also related to Lars Henson, whom is a professional basketball player down in Canberra, Australia. High school career McLemore played high school basketball at Wellston High School in St. Louis, Missouri for three years, before his school was shut down in 2010. He then attended both Oak Hill Academy in Mouth of Wilson, Virginia and Christian Life Center in Humble, Texas during his senior year of high school. On the national scale, McLemore was ranked No. 17 overall and No. 4 among shooting guards by Rivals.com at the conclusion of his high school career. College career After committing to Kansas, McLemore was deemed ineligible to play by the NCAA. This was due to the fact that he attended multiple high schools, resulting in his transcripts being "a little fuzzy." He was allowed to practice with the team and take part in team activities starting in the 2nd semester of the school year. At the beginning of his college career, McLemore was considered to be either a late first round or early second round prospect. However, during his first season as a redshirt freshman McLemore averaged 16.4 points, 5.3 rebounds, 2.0 assists on 50.7% shooting from the field and 86.7% shooting from the foul line and was named a finalist for the John R. Wooden Award.Withey, McLemore Named To Wooden Finalist List After declaring for the 2013 NBA Draft, allegations arose that NBA agent Rodney Blackstock had given thousands of dollars in impermissible benefits to McLemore's AAU coach, Darius Cobb, in exchange for Cobb steering McLemore toward certain financial advisers and NBA agents. Lending credence to Cobb's allegations, McLemore had Blackstock on his guest pass list for at least three Kansas home games that season, and subsequently signed Blackstock as his NBA agent. This set of facts caused the launch of an NCAA investigation to determine whether or not Kansas will have to vacate the basketball games in which McLemore played. Professional career Sacramento Kings McLemore was largely projected to be a top five pick in the 2013 NBA Draft, but was instead taken seventh overall by the Sacramento Kings. Legal trouble In 2011, McLemore was cited for underage possession of alcohol, and was subsequently arrested when he failed to appear in court to answer the citation. References External links *Kansas Jayhawks bio *ESPN bio